


Certainty

by antennapedia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Body Modification, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/pseuds/antennapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets his first serious piercing. Giles has opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"It's not like an ear, you know. And you fussed quite a lot about that."

"Yeah, I know, but I got over it. Besides, that was kind of impulse shopping. Been thinking about this a lot longer."

"You have, have you."

"I'm much more worried about whether you're sure."

Giles ran a finger the length of Xander's cock then circled around the head. It was a lovely penis, broad and well-shaped. Pleasing to the eye and to the body both, though he remained mixed about this American practice of circumcising their men. He stroked the slit and then the place on the underside where the ring would emerge. Steel inside and out, a secret inside his jeans, a secret for his and Giles's pleasure.

"I'll be able to attach chains to it, yes?"

Xander's throat worked and he was silent for a moment. "Yeah." It came out a trifle hoarse and Giles smiled.

"Then I'm sure."

Later Giles lay back and watched Xander's lips slide over his own, entirely unaltered, prick. He contemplated what it would be like to give Xander head when he was able to receive it again. Different. It would be different for them both. He could only hope that Xander was as certain tomorrow after it had been done as he was now.

The next day they went to the shop together, as Xander had specifically requested that Giles be there to watch. Xander had his steel chain necklace on, as he usually did, the one with the tiny padlock on it. He was a magnificent sight, truly he was, in jeans and boots and with biceps breaking out of that black t-shirt. Giles was a blessed man to have this in his bed and his life. 

The place Xander had chosen was all very professional and clean and antiseptic. Giles could not find fault with the fellow's equipment or his practices. Soon enough Xander was seated on a chair with jeans and underwear shoved down around his knees, penis exposed and a little hard, to Giles's surprise. It subsided as the fellow poked around and did things with antiseptic wipes. He uncapped a pen and made marks on the underside, measuring out in advance what he planned to do. Then he slid a metal tube into Xander's slit, which made Xander whimper and Giles hide a smirk behind his hand. He hadn't realized Xander liked that sort of play. Perhaps that was why he'd been so eager for this. Giles had been remiss.

Then the needle came out of its plastic packaging. Giles was surprised by the size of it. Xander's poise seemed to vanish and his glance at Giles was almost panicked. Giles laid a hand on his shoulder.

The piercer said, "Breathe in, out. Do it again. Count to three for me, slowly."

"One, two--" And then Xander sucked in a deep breath that made Giles wonder if he was about to yell. Then he blew it out noisily. He looked almost surprised. Giles looked away from his face then at what the piercer was up to: the deed was done. He was inserting the jewelry into Xander's flesh, following the path of the needle in and then out again. There was less blood than Giles had expected, though it was a bit messy. More wipes were swabbed over Xander's penis, the needle set aside along with the tube, then the fellow got out a pair of odd-looking pliers. Giles watched him close the heavy ring onto a bright steel bead.

"All done," the piercer said. 

Xander heaved out a breath and said, "That wasn't so bad." Though Giles wasn't sure he believed it: Xander's face was white and he was staring at a poster on the wall opposite.

"Take a look?" 

Xander shook his head fiercely. The piercer shrugged then began wrapping Xander's penis in gauze. Quite a few layers of it, until it looked like a lump and not a prick, with a latex glove absurdly pulled over it. Xander's expression as he buttoned up his jeans again made Giles want to laugh, though he kept a cork in it. No need to taunt the poor boy. Not yet, anyway. Not while he was so unsteady on his feet.

Xander spent the rest of the afternoon lounging about with his bare feet propped on Giles's couch. He had a stack of tattoo and piercing magazines and jewelry catalogs, over which he was obsessing. Giles fussed over him and fed him sandwiches and tea until Xander sat up and made a woeful sound.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's sore, but nothing special. No, this situation is way worse than any mere pain might be."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I gotta piss."

Giles turned away because he was laughing and he was quite certain that Xander would not appreciate it in any way. His face had been truly crestfallen. Giles could not resist the urge to follow him into the bath and watch the proceedings directly. He'd read the aftercare pamphlet even more diligently than Xander had, so he knew what fun Xander was in for. Giles lounged against the doorpost and watched Xander methodically unwind the gauze. He gradually freed his penis from its confinement. The bleeding appeared to have eased though not quite stopped. Giles whisked away the stained gauze. 

Xander shuffled over to the toilet and stood before it. He seemed reluctant to take penis in hand and do things as usual.

"Sit," Giles said, with a warning note in his voice. "Or you'll be the one mopping up after yourself."

Xander flipped the seat down and sat. He leaned his elbows on his bare knees and hid his face in his hands. "Ow! Pissing feels weird. You're laughing at me."

"No! Well, a little."

"You're only laughing because I brought this on myself and see? I said it so you don't have to. But I'll be the one laughing when I finally give this bad boy some action."

Xander stood gingerly and flushed. His trousers remained down around his ankles.

"You're going to have to look at it before you give it some action."

"Says the man who blindfolds me all the time."

"Not this time. This time we're having the lights on. Sit down. Look at it. If you have regrets, now is the time to have them. We can take it out and let you heal up again."

Xander sat down again, this time on the closed lid of the toilet, and spread his knees theatrically wide. He gazed down at himself and was silent. Giles felt his nerves tweak him. Ought he have stopped this whole mad scheme before it had reached this late state? Ought he to have seen through Xander's boasts of certitude last night?

Then Xander said "Oh wow" and Giles knew then that it would be fine. He went into the medicine cabinet to search out gauze and tape for fresh bandages. When he returned, Xander was still staring.

"Want me to bandage it for you?"

"Nah, I got it. I'm okay now. It's beyond cool-looking. Seeing it in _me_ instead of on those photos of other guys. I really did it."

"You did," Giles murmured. He was once again fascinated by Xander's face, the wonderment on it as Xander gazed at his own penis and at the ring in it.

Xander said, "What did it look like going in?"

"I was watching your face, not the needle. You had the most marvelous expression when it happened."

"Sadist."

"Only a very mild one. But I enjoyed that. And so did you."

"Well, yeah. It was weirdly like coming, sort of, I was so worked up."

"Coming. Something you won't be doing for another week. I will enjoy watching that as well. I expect by the fifth day you'll be frantic. Have you ever gone without so long?"

"You _are_ a sadist."

"I shall enjoy coming, however. Perhaps it will be a good week for you to improve your oral technique. Hands tied behind your back, I think." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh! Please. Ow! Getting hard hurts."

"You'll have to abstain from erections as well, then."

"For a whole week? While you're screwing me?"

"Entirely your affair. And I will not be pleased by you fussing like this while I'm, er, 'screwing' you. If you do I shall have to take steps to correct you."

That got Xander to stop pouting and smile at him. He wrapped the gauze Giles handed him around his penis again, hiding it away, then dug around in the sink drawer for a fresh condom to roll over it.

Despite his threats, Giles let Xander go to sleep that night unbothered. He didn't want to take any chances with giving Xander painful erections, for one thing, and for another the blood-stained gauze and the condom overtop it all wasn't a boost to his libido. He preferred his lovers not to be wincing. At least, wincing only from something he'd done to them at their request. The end of the week was entirely occupied by a little demon cult incident that distracted both of them from lighter matters. After it was over, Giles recovered form the research binge by sleeping for nearly an entire day. So it was the full week and a couple days more before they found themselves with an evening clear for private entertainments.

They had a little ritual for such nights, which both of them gave full attention that night, their first night with Xander's piercing. Giles closed up the flat and locked the doors to give them full privacy. Then he waited downstairs for Xander to prepare himself and the bed. He waited in the kitchen, where he could not be tempted to look up at at the loft or to rush Xander by seeming to hover. But Giles found his own excitement rising almost beyond his ability to control it. His excitement and his nerves. Tonight he'd find out if he liked Xander's piercing. Tonight he'd have to make sure Xander enjoyed it no matter what he felt about it. He knew what he was in for, theoretically. He'd seen the photographs, even seen a penis or two in person in bars he rather regretted having visited. But hands-on experience? That he lacked.

When fifteen minutes and a couple extra had elapsed, by his watch, Giles turned off the lights downstairs and mounted the steps to the loft. He took care to let his boots sound on the floor and the steps as he moved, just in case Xander was straggling. He did so hate to find his boy out of position or unprepared. But he was gratified by what he found when he at last stood at the food of the bed. 

Xander knelt on the bed in proper fashion, knees wide apart, arms folded behind his back. The position showed off his magnificent thighs and chest, the products of an idle year spent at the local YMCA. Giles approved. He'd spent his own year off rather less profitably, unless one could tot up acquiring Xander on the balance sheet. If so, it had been a marvelous year for him indeed. A lovely masculine muscled man, kneeling on his bed with his heavy cock on display, ready for Giles to use in whatever manner he chose.

Xander knelt and gazed up at Giles through shaggy hair that had fallen over his face. His lips were parted but he was silent. He remained silent because he had been instructed to, because it was difficult for him. It reminded him that he belonged to Giles, at least when they were in bed. Giles slipped two fingers through those parted lips for a moment, a promise for later.

"Would you like to be bound?"

Xander shook his head.

"I expect you to control yourself. Now, let's see what we have."

Xander was hard already, of course. He'd likely been hard since Giles had asked him to go upstairs and get himself ready. He was very hard, in fact. His cock rose from its nest of dark hair. Giles laid a hand on his thigh. Xander made a faint sound and his cock twitched. 

"Lovely. Simply lovely."

And it was. Xander's broad cock looked barbaric with that thick steel ring piercing it. In below the head, out through the slit, bright metal that was part of his body now. Giles wanted the chain around Xander's neck to be that thick and heavy, a perfect match, to be as definitively a mark of ownership. He climbed onto the bed next to Xander and bent to take a closer look. The flesh was pink at the openings, a reminder that the piercing was still fresh and fragile. No rough play yet, not until they were quite certain it was healed, but oh, there would be rough play one day soon. 

Gently now, though. Giles laid a finger over the ring, just above where it emerged from the flesh. Xander breathed in sharply. He rotated the ring slowly, carefully, watching Xander's face. The eyes fluttered closed and the lips parted further. That was a good feeling then. The gentlest of tugs, a little shake of the penis, a promise of the sort of play Xander would enjoy later, when it was fully healed. Xander moaned so Giles did it again.

"Oh yeah," Giles said. He seized Xander's shoulders and pulled him closer. He bit Xander's pierced earlobe none too gently. "Going to leash you with it. Chain you to the bed by your cock." Xander shuddered in his arms. Giles held on tight. Such satisfying solidity in this man. Something to grab onto, something to push against, something to hold him up when he needed it. And in this moment, a man to drive to the very peak of excitement.

Giles set out to find out what he could do to Xander by touching the ring and the ring alone. He denied Xander any full contact from his palm, though Xander was craving it. He thrust his hips, chasing Giles's hand, seeking more. "Hold still," growled into Xander's ear. He froze immediately, most gratifyingly, though he whimpered. Whimpers were allowed, as were any other wordless noises inspired by whatever Giles was doing to him. Mostly wordless. The odd "God" and "fuck" were acceptable as well.

Giles loved everything about this. Loved the feeling of Xander's penis in his hand, the dark hair falling over Xander's face, the taste of Xander's sweat on his forehead, the way Xander opened his mouth so desperately for Giles's kiss, the pretty flush on his face and on his chest as he got closer, the way his hips began to move, to thrust into Giles's hand. There were times when Giles would turn that into a trap for Xander, into an excuse for that taste of pain Xander liked so much. Just a taste, no more, but it was usually enough to send him into a frenzy. Not tonight, though. The ring was enough this time. The ring, and Giles's palm against it and the head of Xander's penis. That's all it took to send Xander over the edge.

Giles caught him and held him through it, then helped him down to lie back on the pillows afterwards. He kissed Xander's sweaty forehead then his lips. Xander responded languidly, as always after orgasm. It usually took him several minutes to recover coherence afterwards. Well, what tenuous grasp on coherence he ever had. He blinked up at Giles then shook himself all over.

"Uh," he said. "Wow."

"I trust you are satisfied with your PA."

"You could say that again. And again. Though not right now. Gimme a few hours for my bones to recongeal."

"I might not be that patient."

"Oh right, you haven't gotten off yet."

"Not only have I not got off yet, I'm still fully dressed."

"You're still wearing your boots," Xander said. "And they're on the bed."

Giles ignored that salvo. "But because I am so pleased with how things turned out, I give you the choice of how I am to get off. How would you like to do me?"

"If it's my choice then you're going to fuck me because I'm wiped out and I wanna just lie here and enjoy it. But--"

"What?"

"You're getting one too," Xander said. 

"Oh, really."

"Yeah. So you can fuck me with it. You'll love it. Trust me. We'll both love it."

Giles's stomach flipped over. He knew what would happen if Xander were truly set on this. He tried not to let his nerves creep into his voice. Instead he tried to make his voice as repressive as possible when he said, "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Oh bugger.


End file.
